Flint (Pokemonboy3000)
Flint is an OC Gemsona created by Pokemonboy3000, and a Homeworld gem. Appearance Flint is a dark Quartz type soldier gem, her skin is a dark black color, while her hair is a pure white color. Her hair is spiked up for the most part, but also has a part that slicks down and covers her right eye. She wears a sleeveless brown body suit much like Jasper's with a large White diamond symbol on her chest. The legs are a much darker brown with white boots. Her gem is located at the base of her spine. Personality She is a very loyal gem to homeworld and firmly believes that the Diamond's have Gemkinds best interests at heart. Thus she will follow any order to completion without hesitation. She is savage and ruthless in combat, channeling the most primal instincts into her fighting style. The mixture of her innate strength and combat prowess makes her able to outclass other Quartz soldiers without even summoning her weapon.She doesn't concern herself with small fry However, she was made for the express purpose of eliminating Rose Quartz and that is all that is on her mind. She will ignore all else in favor of her target. This causes her to often underestimate others or completely forget they exist. She also shows an intense disgust for organic life. History She was made as a Quartz soldier who could defeat Rose quartz, which is why one of her abilities only works on organic life, her ability to remove Rose's plant soldiers from the battlefield made her a valuable warrior during the rebellion. Her single-minded determination is what ultimately led to her downfall, In her final battle she underestimated Pearl who was fighting with Rose and was defeated by Rainbow Quartz. She remained bubbled until the Homeworld Gems were fleeing earth where Lodestone found her bubble and decided to bring her with her back to Homeworld. Abilities Being a Quartz Gem, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina along with all other basic gem abilities. In addition, she has many powers to make her a threat on the battlefield * Hammer Proficiency-'''By focusing her pride power she can summon a War Hammer which she wields with deadly force. She uses the hammer's head to hit hard and keep her opponent off balance. * '''Miasma Emission- '''She can produce a deadly Miasma from her body, it is both extremely toxic and corrosive, it can kill organic things like plants and animals in seconds, it can also be used as a smokescreen. It doesn't harm gems, but it is extremely flammable. * '''Cyclone Spinning- '''Instead of spin dashing like most quartz soldiers she the ability to spin either parts of her body or her full body in a tornado-like fashion. She can use this to drill through the ground layers of tough gemstone or she can use it to enhance her punches. * '''Martial Arts- '''Like most Quartzes, she blends Martial Arts moves into her fighting style. Her style is based on Krav Maga and Capoeira. Relationships Canon Gems Rose Quartz Smoky absolutely '''despises Rose, which is understandable since they are opposites in nearly every way. Flint has a one-sided hatred of Rose and has an almost single-minded obsession with destroying her. Rose doesn't like the fact that Smoky has killed countless humans for no reason, and made special care to seal her away after she was defeated. Pearl Flint doesn't think much of Pearl and treated her like an average pearl on Homeworld. She barely acknowledged her as an actual combatant, this led to her downfall as her dismissal of Pearl allowed Rose and her to fuse, and Flint was defeated by Rainbow Quartz. Gemsonas Lodestone Flint at least respects Lodestone, but seldom listens to her. She is grateful that Lodestone saved her, and when they do interact, which isn't often do to them being members of different courts, it's a positive time. Trivia * She is based off a combination of Dark Samus (Metroid), Naraku (Inuyasha), The Tasmanian devil (Loony toons) and Devastation (DC comics) * She was hit with the retcon bomb after Earthlings Category:Pokemonboy3000 Category:Roleplay characters Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork